Tinkerbell: Lizzy's adventures in Neverland
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Great fairy rescue. Tinkerbell and company visit the mainland again in the summer and she goes to see Lizzy again. But a freak accident causes her to transform Lizzy into a fairy. Lizzy now has to come back to Pixie hollow as Tink's trainee.</html>
1. Summer arrival

**Here's an exciting story. I hope you enjoy.**

It was another beautiful summer in the mainland. The sky was clearest as ever as Tink, her friends, and other fairies were arriving again in fairy camp near the Griffiths house where Lizzie and her father lived. Tink fluttered down happily anxiously awaiting to see Lizzie again. Her friends twirled around her like dancers.

"What a beautiful day." said Iridessa.

"Hey guys!" said Tink happily.

"Are you excited for the summer?"asked Fawn.

"Oh yeah, she's excited." said Vidia sarcastically. She would usually fly ahead of the others. She sped downward toward the grass to give it a summer breeze.

"Okay! Everyone in formation for landing!" shouted the Minister of Summer. The fairies and doves got in a large formation as they cut downward through the air. As they came closer to the ground, there was fairy camp.

"There it is!" shouted Rosetta.

Everyone was awestruck this time, for this summer at fairy camp was going to be a lot different. Since last summer, six new trees had grown around the central one, making the camp much bigger and a little more like a city or a town. There were new zip lines, more places to stay, and even a water park, which Silvermist was especially excited about.

"WOW!" they all said in unison.

"I can't wait to get down there." said Tink.

They stopped and just fluttered in the air for a minute.

"Let's see." said Rosetta taking out a map and examining it. "It's got a new water park,"

"YES!" shouted Sil.

"a working station for the tinkers, wow, a zip line, luxury hotels, a stadium, a movie theater, several bars, restaurants, districts, hey!, there's even a separate place for the animals if they want."

"Now this is a fairy camp." said Fawn. The camp was also extended out to the field a bit.

"I can't wait to slip into one of those plushy robes." said Rosetta hugging the map to her chest. Clank and Bobble were nearby flying to the camp with their dove, who once again, was over weighed by all of their luggage.

"Clanky, I told you we shouldn't have over packed!."

"I just though we could use the extra stuff." said Clank.

"Well, right now we could use a place to hold all this stuff, look for a landing spot."

"Hey guys!" yelled Tink over to them.

"Hello Miss Bell!" they both shouted back.

"Over packed again?" she giggled.

"I'm afraid so, because a certain someone wouldn't listen to me!"said Bobble.

"Hey, I was only thinking, maybe a little extra help wouldn't hurt anyone!" said Clank.

"Never mind, just land already."

They both fumbled over to the landing area. The new fairy camp had a large open runway for doves and other birds to take off and land, much like a runway for airliners.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go girls!" Silvermist shot down toward the camp.

"Wait Sil! Our doves are over there!" Fawn chased her.

Tink, Rosetta and Iridessa all laughed and giggled.

"Boy is she excited." giggled Iridessa at Silvermist.

"So am I! I'm going to see Lizzie today." said Tink.

"Oh sugar, a-are you sure you want to see her now?" said Rosetta

Tink sighed.

"Come on Rose, what's the problem?"

"It's just that last time you met a human, you got captured, and we had to come and rescue you. And Vidia almost ended up on the front cover of a newspaper and pined up in a display case in a museum."

"Well, yeah, but everything's fine now. Lizzie's father wouldn't do anything like that. And Lizzie is a wonderful friend."

"Just don't talk to anymore humans, other than Lizzie. Not everyone is going to be nice to a fairy."

"I won't. Promise."

Pretty soon, Tink could hear the sound of the Griffiths coming in their car towards the cottage.

"Now if you'll excuse me."

Tink was about to shoot down there, but Iridessa stopped her.

"Hold on there Tink. Why don't you go tomorrow?"

"Why!" Tink sounded annoyed.

"Well, we just got here, and the Griffiths are just arriving too. Give them time to settle in. And just look at the camp!"

Iridessa turned Tink around in direction of the camp.

"It's awesome! Aren't you excited about it? And we didn't even land yet I can't believe it."

"Speaking of which, I need to get checked in before all the five star rooms are taken. See ya'll round." said Rosetta flying down to the runway.

"All see you there Rosy!" yelled Iridessa. She turned back to Tink, who was still a little annoyed.

"Now come on Tink. Why don't you spend a little more time with us this summer? You'll miss out on all the excitement and fun."

"Yeah I guess. Your right. I am going to spend some time with you guys today."

"Good, cause I think there might be a chance, that Terence may be sharing a room with you." she said teasingly.

"Really! Me and Terrence are you kidding!" Tink was more excited.

"Maybe. There's still a rule about female and male fairies not sharing rooms, but I hear that the rule changed this year."

"That's awesome. I'm really gonna be there now."

"That's the spirit, now come on let's get down there."

The two fairies shot down to the runway. As they landed, Bobble and Clank were already having a little trouble with their bags. Everyone was busy getting their things and chatting. The doves were given organic, flavored birdseed to eat after a long trip. They really deserved it. Iridessa and Tink were just wandering around trying to figure out where there stuff was. "Where's dove number 8?" said Dessa.

"There it is over there D." said Tink spotting the dove. They rushed over to it. The male fairy was taking count of the all the stuff he was accounted for carrying.

"Okay that should be it." he said as he finished his list.

"Excuse me, but we need our things." said Iridessa.

"Ah yes, here you go ladies." he helped them by unloading and checking things off. Tink was grabbing things off the dove.

"Hey Tink!" yelled a voice from behind.

Tink turned around and it was Terence dismounting his dove and walking towards them.

"Hey Terence!" Tink dropped her things and literally ran up and jumped up on him. She hugged him tightly and wrapped her legs around him. Terence was most surprised. The impact caused him to unbalance a little.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he laughed. "Hey there Tink." She jumped down and gave him a faint kiss on the cheek which made him blush. Despite him being her best friend, and the fact that she sees him all the time, Tink seemed a little more excited to see him.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Its good to see you too. Will you be my roommate?"

Terrence's eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry Terrence, uh, Tink's just a little excited this summer, that's all." said Iridessa greeting him with her things at hand.

"Aren't you too rooming?" he said.

"Uh, yeah, aren't we Tink?"

"Sure, why not?"

This is the 1st chapter. It was going to be a little longer, but I thought it should end here. More coming soon. Please review. :)


	2. All alone

**I hope your excited about Lizzy becoming a fairy. Me too. Enjoy. **

**Note: They events in this story are my creation. There probably isn't really a stone necklace that turn humans into fairies in the Disney fairy universe. I just thought something like that would be fun to write. :)  
><strong>

"No, I'm rooming with Dorian." said Terence correcting Iridessa.

"Oh okay. I guess it's just you and me Tink."

"Yeah." Tink sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm heading to the front counter. I wish I could stay but I have to deliver dust."

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. I have all summer." Terence flew off.

A dove landed next to Clank and Bobble. A carriage holding Cheese was put down next to them.

"Wonderful. Cheese you made it." Bobble rushed over to him and opened the door to let him out.

"Did you have a nice flight?"

Cheese nodded.

"Good, cause were gonna need ya."

Cheese's expression suddenly switched to noticed it.

"But we need you dude. Your the only one who can help us. Without you, we'd be out here in the middle of no where with pots and pans."

Cheese smiled and ran over the cart.

Tink, Terence, and Iridessa saw this and laughed.

"Come on Tink, we better get to the hotel."

"So much for sharing a room with Terence. I guess the rule didn't change after all." Tink sounded really disappointed.

"Sorry Tink. But hey, you still have me."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm upset about."

"I mean you see Terence all the time. It's not like your never gonna see him again."

"Your right."

"Come on let's go before they become booked."

The two girls flew off into the fairy camp now bigger than ever. With six more trees around, there was plenty of shade, more room for others to do their work, and just so many things to do. As Tink and Iridessa were walking through the small shopping district/hotel like town, they looked around at all the different shops and stores and other attractions just waiting to be visited. They were walking side by side holding their bags. Fairies of all kinds were walking around, working, shopping and just hanging out around the small fairy city. Iridessa started looking for the hotel she, Tink and the others were staying in.

"Rosetta said we were staying at Summer springs. It's a five star hotel so be on the look out for fancy driveways and marble."she said.

"I can't really find it." said Tink. "There so many-"

Suddenly a sparrowman selling maps came along and interrupted.

"Excuse me ladies, would you like a map. We've got stores, malls, movie theaters, restaurants, districts, waterpark and-" he said very quickly before Tink interrupted him.

"Uh yeah, we could use a map."

The sparrowman gave one to her.

"Later days ladies." he quickly walked off trying to sell maps to more fairies. Tink sat her things down and examined the map.

"Okay. Summer Springs is...oh! Right behind the central tree." she said.

Iridessa looked ahead and it seemed really far away. The stores, shops and other venues were brightly lit with neon and other lights.

"Geez. I don't want to have to walk all the way to the hotel carrying my stuff. We just landed and already my feet are killing me its crazy." Iridessa complained.

"Maybe we can rent a wagon or something." said Tink looking around for a cart rental. But there wasn't one for blocks.

"We still have to get there soon before all the rooms are taken."she continued.

"We don't have to, we registered our rooms online while we were back home." said Iridessa.

"Oh that's right. But I'm a little tired too. It was a long flight over here you'd think are legs and feet would have gotten all the rest they needed."

Suddenly a cart pulled up in front of them. It was Clank and Bobble heading to the hotel.

"Miss Bell, Miss Iridessa, you need a lift?"

"Really! Thanks Bobble." said Iridessa.

"That would be great guys." said Tink. "But where's the rest of your stuff?"

Tink noticed that Bobble and Clank's wagon was only half full.

"Oh we had the rest of our stuff already sent to the hotel. It should be there waiting for us now." he said.

"Come on hop in." said Clank. He was now a water fairy and married to Silvermist, but he still helped Bobble from time to time. There still best friends.

"Tink and Iridessa through their bags in the wagon and hopped in."

"Thanks guys this was really nice of you." said Tink.

"No problem."

Tink then noticed a female mouse next to cheese.

"Hey who's she?" asked Tink enthusiastically.

"That's Chedda. She just arrived. Cheese really likes her. Don't you Cheese?"

Cheese rubbed his head next to Chedda's. She responded by licking him on the cheek.

"Aww." said Iridessa. "He's got a girlfriend."

Bobble started them off to the hotel.

"The camp is so amazing. I can't believe how big and new it's gotten." said Tink looking up and around the camp.

"Yeah, I've already planned out the whole summer." said Bobble. "Me and Clank are gonna hit the restaurants first."

"Mmm-hmm" said Tink and Iridessa and unison.

"And then were going to the water park, and the movie theater. This summer is gonna be awesome."

"There's so much more room around here. This might as well be a second Pixie Hollow." said Tink.

"If there weren't any humans around that is." said Iridessa.

"Yeah. The only ones who know are Lizzy and her dad." Tink sighed. Iridessa noticed this.

"Don't worry Tink. You'll see them tomorrow."

Tink shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Your right sorry."

Soon they were at the Summer springs hotel. Wagons of other fairies were parking in the valet. Tink, Iridessa, Bobble and Clank parked right in the center and right in front of the doors. The girls hopped off and grabbed their things.

"Thanks for the lift guys." said Tink as she and Iridessa started inside.

"No problem Miss Bell. Have a good time." said Bobble.

"And do try the restaurants. Mmm." said Clank as he rubbed his stomach.

"Don't worry Clank, we'll see what's goin on."said Iridessa.

The boys left and the girls went inside. They were instantly amazed by the marble built hotel into the tree. Fairies and Sparrowmen were checking in and doormen were hard at work.

"I think we check in other there." said Tink.

They got in line and awaited.

"You see the others anywhere?" asked Iridessa.

"Rosetta must have checked in already." said Tink.

"Hey guys!" shouted Fawn from across the lobby. "There you are."

"Hey Fawn." said Tink.

Fawn rushed over and greeted them.

"Me and Sil already checked in."

"You guys are rooming?" asked Tink.

"No she's rooming with Clank. There married now."

"Oh."

"Were getting to ours." said Iridessa.

"Good. I'll see Ya'll upstairs." Fawn ran back over to Silvermist and they went upstairs.

Tink And Iri checked in and instantly went found their room and went inside.

"Wow. This is comfortable." said Tink.


End file.
